Friendship
by Mashiro
Summary: [Poetry] A small gathering of Naruto and Sasuke inspired and probably quite strange poetry. Some with spoilers and some without.
1. Friendship

Title: Friendship: or a Small Gathering of Strange Poetry  
Author: Mashiro  
Fandom: Naruto  
Spoilers: This one might be a bit spoilerish. Chapter 233 of the manga.  
Here is: Poetry, boys love.

This started out as just one poem. Then I realized I've got more than just one poem inspired by these boys lying around so... why not add some more? Now it's a small gathering of poetry. Strange poetry.

As is the nature of poetry (at least I think so, hehe), it might not be interesting to a lot of people. Not sure why I'm posting it really. Suppose I wanted to be a bit reckless and illogical.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. This is FAN FIC... err... I mean FAN POETRY.

-

_Date: Autumn, 2005_

_A poem inspired by Sasuke and Naruto. Written in Swedish class for the assignment 'what is friendship?' The others wrote pretty things about trust and kindness and love and such things. Hehe. It's really short, sorry. Sasuke POV poem._

-

**Friendship**

-

Friendship is hitting you hard,

in the head, in the face until you bleed.

Until you let go,

and allow me to leave.


	2. Everything

Title: Friendship: or a Small Gathering of Strange Poetry  
Author: Mashiro  
Fandom: Naruto  
Spoilers: No. It's just poetry.  
Here is: Poetry, boys love

This started out as just one poem. Then I realized I've got more than just one poem inspired by these boys lying around so... why not add some more? Now it's a small gathering of poetry. Strange poetry.

As is the nature of poetry (at least I think so, hehe), it might not be interesting to a lot of people. As is the nature of poetry (at least I think so, hehe), it might not be interesting to a lot of people. Not sure why I'm posting it really. Suppose I wanted to be a bit reckless and illogical.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. This is FAN FIC... err... I mean FAN POETRY.

-

_Date: 11th October, 2006_

_This is very, very short. Almost doesn't exist at all. It happened very quickly and has been hanging around in my Naruto project ideas folder ever since. For some reason I love it. Naruto POV poem. _

-

**Everything**

-

Sasuke is everything.

Please, let me be here and breathe him.

For a bit.


	3. Suppose

Title: Friendship: or a Small Gathering of Strange Poetry  
Author: Mashiro  
Fandom: Naruto  
Spoilers: This one might be a bit spoilerish. Chapter 233 of the manga.  
Here is: Poetry, boys love

This started out as just one poem. Then I realized I've got more than just one poem inspired by these boys lying around so... why not add some more? Now it's a small gathering of poetry. Strange poetry.

As is the nature of poetry (at least I think so, hehe), it might not be interesting to a lot of people. Not sure why I'm posting it really. Suppose I wanted to be a bit reckless and illogical.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. This is FAN FIC... err... I mean FAN POETRY.

-

_Date: 31st January, 2007_

_Sasuke whispered the first part of this in my ear when I walked home from school, just before the big traffic lights. I didn't have to walk over right away so I could stop and write it down. _

-

**Suppose**

-

I suppose I wish you had beaten me.

I suppose I wish I could have stayed,

longer,

with you.

So I suppose I wish I didn't have to be me.

But I move on.


	4. nameless one

Title: Friendship: or a Small Gathering of Strange Poetry  
Author: Mashiro  
Fandom: Naruto  
Spoilers: This one might be a bit spoilerish. Chapter 233 of the manga.  
Here is: Poetry, boys love

This started out as just one poem. Then I realized I've got more than just one poem inspired by these boys lying around so... why not add some more? Now it's a small gathering of poetry. Strange poetry.

As is the nature of poetry (at least I think so, hehe), it might not be interesting to a lot of people. Not sure why I'm posting it really. Suppose I wanted to be a bit reckless and illogical.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. This is FAN FIC... err... I mean FAN POETRY.

-

_Date: 11th February, 2006_

_I was in a strange mood that day and wrote loads of small things like this one. Most of them were Digimon doujinshi cover inspired; this one was the only Naruto. Just Naruto though, no doujinshi cover involved. Sasuke poem._

-

**a nameless one**

-

Distance.

Not here at all.

Departed.


End file.
